Escon Reos
A girl from the borderlands between Drio and Solçãoraldos, Escon Reos apparently has caused some sort of trouble with the Veriol Alliance in the past despite her young age. Others describe her as well-meaning and social, albeit with a bit of a mischievous and sarcastic streak mixed with joking around about sacred matters. Second Dream of Arplakoon Alti Maru: The Last Stand According to Zervat Aniklý during the events in Alti Maru, Escon is thought to have stolen the godslayer Jadern Istrat Hnev from the Veriol Alliance and escaped into the toxic wastelands of Solçãoraldos. Her motives for doing so are unknown, though Zervat speculated that she was a distraction for the real culprit and was not the one to truly steal the godslayer. Drio: The Lost Promise With the hint from Zervat as to where to start looking for Escon, the End Corps departed for Drio and landed in Haven Plateau. Not entirely sure of where to start, they split up to find information about the apparent thief of Jadern Istrat Hnev. Isaak and Oscare headed for a taven called the Free Field, where they found out that Escon was a "Reo" -- someone who communed with the gods. Apparently, Escon was once "like any other girl her age," but since she returned from the Sunless Lands, she had been lethargic, withdrawn, and overall strange. Because she had gone into the Sunless Lands alone and without any form of equipment, some believed that the rumor Escon had been gifted immortality from a god was true. At the same time, Cameo, Ddremmu, Jaspur, and Kit found Escon herself at an altar to Deusar the Worldchaser. She behaved like the bartender at the Free Field indicated -- distant and cryptic. She informed them that she had lost something in the Sunless Lands and had to retrieve it. When questioned what it was, she said it was her spirit. Escon also looked directly at Cameo and Eiorozziore, recognizing the inactive sword's true form. She did the same to Kit and the inactive Feivelkt. Though Cameo demanded to know who she was and how she was able to know that, Escon remained as cryptic as ever. She said that she had seen the beginning and also the same end Cameo had witnessed. She confirmed that she knew why they had sought her out -- in search of Jadern Istrat Hnev -- and told them to follow her if they wished to acquire it for themselves. After leading them through the Sunless Lands, Escon was revealed to have not been in her own body all along. Rather, her spirit was trapped within Jadern Istrat Hnev; she had died when she fled into the Sunless Lands with the bow, and she was consequently sealed inside the weapon. The reason for her retreat into these toxic swamps was because of a promise that her deity and distant ancestor, Deusar the Worldchaser, had made to her -- that she would never die. She had believed this, but Deusar was unable to fulfill this promise, and he now sought to right this wrong with the help of others. Despite being trapped within the godslayer, Escon behaved more or less as the bartender in Haven Plateau had described her prior to her disappearance. She was slightly sarcastic and humorous, making jokes even in the face of talking about her death. When Cameo asked how she died and then realized how rude it had been to ask that of someone he had just met, Escon quipped that asking about her weight would have been more rude. The bow, with Escon's spirit in it, was passed to Isaak. She was dismayed to hear about how he previously was rather trigger-happy, and she warned him that she could surely defeat him in mental warfare if it came down to it. In effect, Escon would not tolerate Jadern Istrat Hnev being used for massacres. On learning that the intended spirit to replace hers in the bow was the unwilling Alvarus the Netherlord, Escon had second thoughts on escaping the godslayer's prison. Eventually, after learning more of the conflict between ZGN, Kraderag, and the respective followers of the two, Escon resolved to stay inside Jadern Istrat Hnev for the sake of finding a third path that wouldn't require the destruction of the Ealdremen Galaxy or the abandoning of Kraderag's dreams. However, when they returned to the mortal plane, they found that Deusar was dead, Rotus standing over his corpse and evidently eulogizing him. Though they did not find out who killed Deusar, Isaak laid Jadern Istrat Hnev against Deusar's body so that Escon could pay him one final farewell -- one she hadn't made due to assuming beforehand she would be able to speak to him again later. With that done, they left the shady glade in the Sunless Lands. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters